


Mutual Hatred

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [145]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Fluff, Gen, Mary Winchester Being an Asshole, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After she comes back into their lives, you quickly realize there’s no way you’ll ever get along with Mary Winchester.





	Mutual Hatred

You’d spent weeks trying to be nice to her. Trying to welcome her into the bunker, make her as comfortable as you could. But for some reason, Mary hated you.

Maybe she was threatened because you were the one who raised her sons. Maybe she was jealous that you got to see them grow up. Or maybe she just hated you as a person.

But you still tried your hardest to get along with her.

Sam and Dean were practically your kids. And now they had their mom back. The one they’d been yearning for since they were kids. 

So-you held back the frustration and anger from the way she treated you like a doormat. Ignored each and every comment about how you were doing this wrong, or that wrong. 

But there was only so much you could take. And when she once again decided to rant about how you’d done something wrong, you couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, barging into our lives and telling me how to do everything?”

“I’m their goddamn mom!”

You scoffed, throwing the spoon into the sink and shaking your head.

“Their mom? Sweetheart, you were stupid enough to practically sell your kid to a demon. You hid the fact that things like demons existed in the world, which is exactly why your kids had to grow up the way they did”.

“Don’t you dare!” she warned.

“What? What did you honestly think John would’ve done after watching you burning on a fucking ceiling? Live a happy life? Just push it to the back of his mind? You left that man with a broken heart, and a bunch of questions that he should’ve had answers to. You’re the one who caused all of this. You’re to blame”.

You watched her clench her jaw, knowing she was getting more and more pissed by the shades of red she’d turned.

But you kept going. She’d been hounding at you for weeks now, and it was about time she knew what you thought of her.

“You’re not a fucking mom, Mary. You might’ve pushed them out of you, but you didn’t raise either of them. Least of all not Sam. And that’s down to no-one, but you. You abandoned them. You abandoned John. You’re nothing but a selfish bitch!”

The tension that filled the air was quickly replaced with a loud smack, echoing just as Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen.

“MOM!”

Dean rushed forward, quickly standing between the two of you as you seethed.

“What the hell are you doing?” he boomed, the anger making him forget who he was talking to for a second.

“What am I doing? I’m not the one who’s so desperate for someone to love me, that I need to go around raising someone else’s kid!”

“Someone had to, while you were living it up in heaven!”

She lunged at you, Dean’s arms quickly wrapping around her waist as he lifted her, holding her back while Sam led you out of the kitchen.

“She needs to fucking go!” you yelled, huffing as you smoothed your clothes down, taking a deep breath and trying to keep your cool.

“She’s not going anywhere, y/n. She’s our mom”.

You wanted to smack him right then. Your patience was wearing thin, and the way they were so blindly forgiving to everything she did was getting tiring.

“Fine-but you better keep her out of my way. If she says a single word to me, I’m not gonna keep quiet, Sam”.

“I-I know”, he sighed, wishing you could both just get along. But that wouldn’t happen.

They might’ve been blinded by the joy of their mom returning, but you had no care for her. And you sure as hell saw through all of her bullshit.

It’d been just over a week since the argument, and there was no improvement.

The nagging had stopped, but was quickly replaced with glares and avoidance.

Neither of you could stand to be in the same room as the other, and Sam and Dean were getting sick of it.

“We need to do something”.

“Like what? You know they’re not just gonna become buddies. They hate each other, Sammy”.

“You know what”.

Dean’s eyes widened, shaking his head as he refused.

“No. No way. Not y/n. How the hell could you even suggest that?”

“Dean. It’s mom. Mom”.

That was all he had to say. This was the woman they’d both wished for their entire lives. The one they loved with all their heart, despite barely knowing her.

So, in the end, the decision was easy.

It’d been almost a year since they’d kicked you out.

The two boys you considered nephew…hell, sons. You were there to raise them when John wasn’t around. You were there to take care of them since the day you’d met them.

And they still chose her.

It hurt. Of course it did.

But after a few months, you came to realize, maybe it was meant to be.

Maybe you weren’t supposed to be the parent they deserved.

Maybe the boys really did deserve a dad who supposedly didn’t care for them, and a mother who’d sell them out without a second thought.

You’d heard of what Mary had done. How she betrayed them, worked with the people who tortured her son, and was more than willing to risk their lives for a gun. 

And while part of you wanted to know how they were doing, to comfort them, another part of you didn’t care.

If they decided to choose a woman who would do all of that, over you-someone who raised and cared for them, never once putting anything ahead of them and their safety, then they deserved all the bullshit that came with her.

You’d be fine on your own.

Because being alone was better than being with people who’d never truly appreciate you.

And there were millions of other people who needed love and care in their lives.

Now you had love to spare, and hopefully you could give it to someone who’d actually appreciate it.


End file.
